Poly (silyl ester)s are being synthesized and studied as a new family of degradable polymers with control over the conditions and rate of hydrolytic cleavage. Mass spectrometric analysis is used to characterize the mechanism of degradation, using H218O for hydrolysis and analyzing for 18O location in the degradation products.